Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/I/06
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział VI | poprzedni=Rozdział V | następny=Rozdział VII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ SZÓSTY. Wielki prąd podbiegunowy. Wkrótce stada ptastwa morskiego coraz liczniej się ukazujące, zapowiadały blizkość ponurej Grenlandyi. Forward szybko posuwał się coraz bardziej na północ, znacząc przebytą drogę długą wstęgą dymu z machiny buchającego. We wtorek 17-go kwietnia, około jedenastej godziny przed południem, strażnik spostrzegł tak zwany blink lodowy, to jest szczególniejszy i nader świetny kolor, jaki atmosfera przybiera ponad wielkiemi przestrzeniami lodów. Widać go było o jakie dwadzieścia mil przynajmniej w kierunku północno-zachodnim. Pomimo dość gęstych chmur na niebie nagromadzonych, świetna ta wstęga olśniewającej białości, rozjaśniała rozległy horyzont. Doświadczeńsi z osady statku zrozumieli, że blask ten pochodził od rozległego lodowiska, znajdującego się może o trzydzieści mil dalej niż wzrok sięga, i jest skutkiem odbicia się promieni światła od lodów. Pod wieczór podniósł się bardzo przyjazny wiatr południowy; Shandon kazał podnieść żagle i dla oszczędzenia węgla przygasić ogień pod kotłem. Forward pod pełnemi żaglami skierował się ku przylądkowi Farewel. Dnia 18-go, o trzeciej po południu spostrzeżono ogromną górę lodu (ice-stream), błyszczącą zdala na powierzchni wód Oceanu. Płynęła ona widocznie od wybrzeży Grenlandyi raczej, niż z zatoki Davis, bo lody częściej się napotykają na zachodnim brzegu zatoki Bafińskiej. W godzinę później Forward płynął między pojedyńczemi bryłami lodu, odpadłemi od wielkiej massy w skutek falistości morza. Nazajutrz, równo ze świtaniem ze strażnicy dano znak ukazania się okrętu: byłato korweta duńska Valkyrien, płynąca ku ławicom Nowej Ziemi (Terre Neuve). W zatoce spotkano prąd tak silny, że dla przezwyciężenia go, potrzeba było użyć całej siły żagli. Porucznik, doktór, James Wall i Johnson, stali na tylnym pokładzie statku, pilnie badając kierunek i siłę tego prądu. Doktór zapytał, czy jest rzeczą dowiedzioną, że prąd ten stale panuje w zatoce Bafińskiej. — Tak jest, odpowiedział Shandon, i wszystkie statki żaglowe z wielką go trudnością przebywać muszą. — Tem bardziej, dodał James Wall, że tak samo jak na zachodnich wybrzeżach Grenlandyi, prąd ten istnieje i na wschodnich brzegach Ameryki. — Otóż okoliczność ta najbardziej przemawia na korzyść tych, którzy usiłują wynaleźć przejście północno-zachodnie! Prąd ten pędzi z szybkością pięciu blizko mil morskich na godzinę, a trudno jest przypuszczać, aby powstawał w głębi zatoki. — Masz słuszność doktorze, powiedział Shandon; bo jak ten prąd bieży z północy na południe, tak znowu w ciaśninie Beryngskiej istnieje inny przeciwny temu prąd, dążący z południa na północ — i z niego, jak się zdaje, powstaje prąd zatoki Bafińskiej. — Z tego panowie, rzekł doktór, wnosić wypada, że Ameryka jest zupełnie oddzieloną od okolic podbiegunowych, i że wody Oceanu Spokojnego, opłynąwszy jej brzegi, łączą się z wodami Atlantyku, co nawet potwierdza wyższy poziom wód Oceanu Spokojnego mogących się wylewać do mórz europejskich. — Lecz, odezwał się Shandon, muszą istnieć jakieś fakta na poparcie tej teoryi, a jeśli istnieją, dodał z ironicznym uśmiechem, to nie powinny być obce naszemu wszechwiednemu mędrcowi. — Na honor, odpowiedział ten ostatni z miłem zadowoleniem — jeśli to was może zajmować, to powiem wam, że wieloryby zranione w zatoce Davis, w jakiś czas potem chwytane były nieopodal Chin, z tkwiącym jeszcze w nich harpunem europejskim. — I jeśli nie opłynęły przylądka Horn i przylądka Dobrej Nadziei, powiedział Shandon, to musiały koniecznie opłynąć północne brzegi Ameryki. Temu już trudno zaprzeczyć doktorze. — Jeśli cię jednak i to nie przekonywa, zacny poruczniku, rzekł doktór z uśmiechem, mogę ci inne jeszcze przytoczyć fakta, jak naprzykład te sztuki modrzewiu, osiczyny, i innych drzew podzwrotnikowych, w znacznej liczbie napotykane w zatoce Davisa. Otóż wiadomo, że prąd gulf-stream nie dopuściłby tego drzewa do zatoki; jeżeli przeto ono się tam dostało, to nie inaczej jak przez cieśninę Beryngską. — Widzę doktorze, odrzekł Shandon, że umiesz doskonale przekonać o wszystkiem co sobie założysz. — Oto, zawołał Johnson, jakby naumyślnie dla objaśnienia słów doktora, spostrzegam na morzu ogromną sztukę drzewa: jeśli dowódca pozwoli, złowimy ją, ściągniemy na pokład i zbadamy z jakiego pochodzi kraju. — Wybornie, rzekł doktór, — będzie to przykład objaśniający. Shandon wydał potrzebne rozkazy; statek zwrócił się ku płynącej sztuce drzewa i wkrótce z nie małym trudem załoga wciągnęła ją na pokład Forwarda. Byłto ogromny pień mahoniu, stoczony przez robaki aż do rdzenia; gdyby nie to, nie mógłby pływać. — Otóż widzicie, mówił doktór z zapałem; ponieważ prądy Atlantyku nie mogły go zanieść do zatoki Davisa, ponieważ nie mogło być zapędzone na wody podbiegunowe, przez rzeki Ameryki północnej, bo drzewo to rośnie pod równikiem, niezaprzeczoną przeto jest rzeczą, że przybywa tu ono wprost z ciaśniny Beryngskiej. A nawet patrzcie panowie, że robaki które go stoczyły, należą do gatunków żyjących w klimacie gorącym. Jeśli chcecie, to mogę wam dokładnie opisać drogę, jaką przebyła ta sztuka mahoniu. Na Ocean Spokojny wyniosła ją jedna z rzek międzymorza Panama, lub Gwatemali; stamtąd ciągnął ją prąd wzdłuż brzegów Ameryki, aż do cieśniny Beryngskiej, a ztąd chcąc nie chcąc musiała się dostać na morza podbiegunowe. Drzewo to jest tak jeszcze świeże, tak mało wodą nasiąknięte, że widocznie bardzo niedawno z rodzinnego swego kraju wypłynęło; szczęśliwie przebyło ono szereg ciaśnin wiodących do zatoki Bafińskiej, i porwane przez prądy wód północnych, zatoką Davisa dopłynęło aż na spotkanie naszego Forwarda, na wielką pociechę doktora Clawbonny, który ma honor prosić szanownego dowódcy, aby mu dozwolił schować na pamiątkę kawałek tego mahoniu. — A i owszem! odpowiedział Shandon, ale pozwól mi też z kolei uwiadomić cię doktorze, iż nie sam jeden tylko będziesz posiadaczem podobnej pamiątki; duński gubernator wyspy Disko..... — Na wybrzeżach Grenlandyi, kończył Clawbonny, posiada stół wyrobiony ze sztuki mahoniu złowionej w podobnychże okolicznościach; wiem o tem kochany poruczniku, ale nie zazdroszczę mu stolika, bo z tej oto sztuki mógłbym sobie umeblować cały pokój sypialny. W nocy ze środy na czwartek, wiatr dął z gwałtownością nadzwyczajną; pływające sztuki drzewa coraz częściej się ukazywały. W obec coraz liczniejszych gór lodowych, zbliżanie się do brzegów było bardzo niebezpieczne, porucznik przeto kazał zmniejszyć liczbę żagli. Termometr spadł niżej zera. Shandon kazał rozdać załodze odzież cieplejszą, to jest surduty i spodnie wełniane, koszule flanelowe i pończochy wełniane, jakie zwykle noszą wieśniacy norwegscy; prócz tego, każdy miał parę butów nieprzemakalnych. Dog-Captain poprzestawał na swojem futrze naturalnem, nie okazując wielkiej czułości na zmianę temperatury; zdawało się, że nieraz już musiał wytrzymywać próby tego rodzaju, zresztą pies rasy duńskiej musiał być do zimna przyzwyczajony, mało go też widywano, gdyż zawsze prawie siedział ukryty w najciemniejszym jakim kącie statku. Pod wieczór, przy bladawem światełku przenikającem gęste mgły, widzieć się dały wybrzeża Grenlandyi pod 37° 2' 7" długości. Doktór przez szkła lunety dostrzegał długi łańcuch wierzchołków gór, poprzecinanych lodowiskami, lecz mgła nie dopuściła dalszych obserwacyj, jak zasłona teatralna, w najciekawszem miejscu zapadająca. Dnia 20 kwietnia rano, Forward znajdował się przed górą lodową, sto pięćdziesiąt stóp wysoką, która tam bardzo już dawno osiadła. Snow widział ją także; James Ross w 1829 r. zdjął z niej rysunek dokładny, a w r. 1851, francuzki porucznik Bellot widział ją doskonale z pokładu okrętu Prince Albert. Doktór chcąc także przechować dokładne wyobrażenie tej sławnej góry, zdjął z niej szkic bardzo udatny. Że taka massa lodowa osiadła gdzie na dnie morskiem, nic w tem dziwnego. Na jedną jej stopę wystającą nad wodę, jest jej dwie stóp pod wodą, albo mało co mniej. Zatem góra lodowa, o której tu jest wzmianka, musiała się zagłębiać w wodę stóp trzysta albo i więcej. Nareszcie, przy temperaturze 11° Celsiusza termometru, w południe, przy zaśnieżonem i zadętem niebie, spostrzeżono przylądek Farewel. Forward przybył na dzień oznaczony. Nieznajomy kapitan jeśliby się zjawił, byłby zupełnie zadowolonym ze ścisłego wypełnienia rozkazu. — Otóż, rzekł doktór, ten sławny, ten tak dobrze nazwany przylądek (Farewel znaczy Pożegnanie). Wielu z tych, którzy go jak my obecnie mijali, nigdy go już więcej zobaczyć nie mieli. Byłożby to pożegnanie na wieki swych przyjaciół w Europie? Wyście tędy płynęli Frobisher, Knight, Barlow, Vaugham, Scroggs, Barentz, Hudson, Blosseville, Franklin, Crozier, Bellot, i nigdyście już do domów waszych nie powrócili; dla was przylądek ten był prawdziwym przylądkiem Pożegnania! Około roku 970 żeglarze, którzy wypłynęli z Islandyi (Wyspy lodowej), odkryli Grenlandyę. Sebastyan Cabot, w r. 1498 dotarł aż do 56° stopnia szerokości, Kacper i Michał Cotréal, pomiędzy 1500 i 1502 roku doszli do 60°, a Marcin Frobisher, w 1576 dostał się aż do zatoki noszącej jego nazwisko. Janowi Davis należy się sława odkrycia ciaśniny w 1585 roku, a w dwa lata później, podczas trzeciej swej podróży, śmiały ten żeglarz i znakomity wielorybnik, doszedł do siedmdziesiątego trzeciego równoleżnika, o dwadzieścia siedm tylko stopni od bieguna. Barentz w 1596, Weymouth w 1602, James Hall w 1605 i 1607, Hudson, którego nazwisko nadane zostało ogromnej zatoce, głęboko zachodzącej w ląd Ameryki, James Poole w 1611 r. mniej lub więcej zagłębiali się w zatokę, a wszyscy w jednym celu wynalezienia owego przejścia północno-zachodniego, mogącego tak znakomicie skrócić i ułatwić komunikacyę pomiędzy dwoma światami. Baffin, w roku 1616 wynalazł na morzu tegoż nazwiska (Baffińskie morze) ciaśninę Lancastra; po nim tęż samą drogę przebywali w r. 1619 Jakób Munk, a w r. 1719 Knight, Barlows, Waugham i Scroggs, o których już żadnych więcej nie otrzymano wiadomości. W roku 1776 porucznik Pickersgill wysłany na spotkanie kapitana Kook'a probował przepłynąć ciaśninę Beryngską i doszedł do 68°; następnego zaś roku, Joung dotarł w tym samym celu, do wyspy Niewiast (Ile des Femmes). Po nich Jakób Ross w r. 1818 opłynął brzegi zatoki Baffińskiej i sprostował błędy hydrograficzne swych poprzedników. Nakoniec w r. 1819 i 1820 sławny Parry zapuścił się w ciaśninę Lancastra, po niezliczonych trudnościach dostał się do wyspy Melville i pozyskał nagrodę pięć tysięcy funtów (około 250,000 złp.), aktem parlamentu zapewnioną majtkom angielskim, którzy by zdołali przebyć setny siedmdsiesiąty południk, przy szerokości wyższej jak siedmdziesiąty siódmy równoleżnik. W 1826 r. Beechey dotarł do wyspy Chamisso; Jakób Ross od 1829 do 1833 zimował w ciaśninie Prince Régent i pomiędzy innemi nader ważnemi odkryciami, wynalazł biegun magnetyczny. W tym czasie, Franklin na lądzie rozpoznawał brzegi północne Ameryki, począwszy od rzeki Mackenzie, do cypla Turnagain; kapitan Back puszczał się w jego ślady od 1823 do 1835 roku, a uczone te i pożyteczne badania w roku 1839 uzupełnili Dease, Simpson i doktór Rae. Nareszcie sir John Franklin pragnąc koniecznie wynaleźć przejście północno-zachodnie, w r. 1845 opuścił Anglię z okrętami Erebus i Terror, wypłynął na morze Bafińskie, i od czasu dostania się jego na wyspę Disko, żadnej już o nim nie było wiadomości. Wypadek ten spowodował liczne wyprawy w celu poszukiwania zaginionych, które doprowadziły do wynalezienia przejścia i poznania lądów podbiegunowych głęboko powzębianych; najodważniejsi żeglarze angielscy, francuzcy i amerykańscy rzucili się do zwiedzenia tych strasznych okolic, aż nakoniec dzięki ich usiłowaniom, trudna lecz dość dokładna karta tych krain, zbogaciła archiwum londyńskiego Towarzystwa jeograficznego. W taki sposób przedstawiała się wyobraźni doktora ciekawa historya wypraw w te miejsca. Stojąc oparty o poręcz, smętnym wzrokiem gonił długie smugi znaczące przejście okrętu. Nazwiska śmiałych żeglarzy cisnęły mu się do pamięci, a wyobraźnia ukazywała mu na tych ogromnych Iodowiskach cienie tych, którzy nigdy ztamtąd nie powrócili.